


Living an Illusion

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Horror, How the Book fits in my au, Short, Some Insight, The Illusion of Living, fantasies, gothic horror, imposter syndrome, the concept, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Henry has some questions and does not like the answer.One answer to all the questions.
Relationships: Joey Drew & Henry Stein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Living an Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> just how tiol fits

“Who was Sinclair, Jo?” 

“Hm? Oh, a name that was provided t-to me by an acquaintance,” Joey turned with a wrinkled nose. “You probably shouldn’t read that t-trash.”

“Trash! Ooh, but it’s super cute!” Henry crooned teasingly. “Though I admit, some parts don’t make sense from what I know about you. Some of it is… stretched. Where’s the part with the papermill?”

“I wrote it while I worked at the papermill,” Joey replied, continuing his work on the storyboards. 

“So it’s at the end?” Henry asked, flipping to it, dissatisfied with the search as it came up null. “Nope.”

“Henry, read the flap.”

“Which flap?”

“The library of congress disclaimer.”

“Disclaimer? Sounds like you’re saying this book is nonsense in it’s--” he stopped as he finished reading the contents of the page. “Entirety.”

“Yes, and?”

“This is a fiction?”

“Yes, and no. I prefer ‘fantasy’.”

“Drew,” Henry said, unsure of what else to say. “What do you mean by that?”

There was no answer. After the silence lingered, Henry turned to look at him. He was unnaturally stiff, and clenching the rim of his seat, hunched forward as if about to bolt. Henry touched his shoulder to ground him, and Johan flinched. 

“Joe--”

“Do you remember the first run?”

Henry recoiled, tasting hot metal singe his tongue. 

“How the hell could anyone forget that nightmare?”

“This is…  _ him _ .  _ It. _ ”

Henry’s eyes returned to the book with uncomfortable horror. 

“A fantasy.” Johan turned away. “Of who I had wanted to be.”


End file.
